


A Few Of My Favourite Things

by CloudSpeck



Series: Discord Drabbles [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, Jaskier | Dandelion-centric, M/M, Mentioned Eskel (The Witcher), Mentioned Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Mentioned Lambert (The Witcher), Mentioned Vesemir (The Witcher), Multi, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudSpeck/pseuds/CloudSpeck
Summary: Shits depressingEveryone took the Wolves and put them to different parts of 'My Favorite Things' and made a parody. I realigned it a little.Someone talked about angst and Jaskier dying...so, here we are >.>
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Vesemir, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Series: Discord Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787413
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	A Few Of My Favourite Things

Dying. That's what Jaskier was doing. Dying, alone, out in the woods, leant up against a gnarled old tree that he'd had to pull himself to using what little arm strength he'd had left. His stomach bled profusely, gaping stab wound a mess of blood, tissue, and more he could hardly see through the spots that danced in his vision. What a terrible way to die, alone, when he was meant to be meeting with his darlings this week.

The more he bled, the further down the tree he slid and the more he tried to keep himself awake with little ditties, the more sluggish he seemed to grow. He tried words of encouragement first. Words of love that he hoped might reach his witchers' ears came to him next. Finally he took to singing himself a melancholy song about his found little family that he knew he would never see again.

_"Bloodstains on weapons and innards on leather  
Bright amber eyes no matter the weather  
Snow-coloured hairstyles tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favourite things_

_Rose-colored armour and words of affection  
Face scar and kind heart and endless protection  
Humor I laugh to, each kind that he brings  
These are a few of my favorite things~"_

A pause to let some blood fall past his lips like an oil spill. It left his teeth stained red, red, red and his mouth full of the tang of iron. Gods, he would miss his darling Geralt who brought him into the world of the Wolves and his sweet Eskel with his compassionate understandings. They would be bereft without him, close themselves off from emotion.

_"Jokes and loud curses with no actual venom  
Smirking and giving sur-pris-ing wisdom  
Softness despite aversion to feelings  
These are a few of my favourite things_

_When the warg bites  
When sirens sing  
When I'm feeling sad...  
I simply remember my favorite things  
And then I don't feel so bad_

_Man of hard history, proud, oldest of wolves  
Father to pups who my life now involves  
Spending white winters with him in his keep  
These are a few of my favorite things~"_

His fingers were numb and his vision was so, so fuzzy. He could barely whisper the words to his song without blood puddling in his mouth now. Lambert would be so upset to lose another family member to violent death. Vesemir would feel like he'd failed again. Jaskier ached more for them than from his wounds. He barely felt anything from that anymore.

_"When barghest bites,  
Manticore stings  
When I'm feeling sad...  
I simply remember my favorite things  
And then i don't feel so bad~"_

His last attempt to stem any of the blood from his wound was met with complete resistance of frozen hands and his body going lax at the foot of the tree, hard bark digging into cold, numb skin. There was a vague sense of disquiet to him, like he should try harder to stop what was happening, but everything was heavy and he felt empty now. His thoughts fuzzy, drifting around the faces of his loves and around their favorite places. He'd miss his favorite things, his favorite people, but at least now he wouldn't feel so bad.

Jaskier the Bard, Julian Alfred Pankratz, Found Family of the Wolf Witchers and Lover as well, died under a gnarled old tree after he sang his last song for them. A song they would never hear. A song unlikely to ever be one of their favorite things.


End file.
